


1000 times in the spider's web

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Might be shit tbh, Nightmares, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Clay dreams of Hannah for the thousandth time.





	1000 times in the spider's web

**Author's Note:**

> -rewatched some old scenes, got emotional, heard the song and this popped in my head.  
-Recommend you listen to 1000 times by Hamilton + Rostam as the fic is inspired by this.

I had a dream,

that you were mine,

a 1000 times

a 1000 times

_ a 1000 times _

_a 1000 times_

**A 1000 tImEZ !**

**A THOUShAnDdTiMeZtIMezTimES!!!**

** ~** _ A 1000 times: Hamilton+Rostam_

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

I can see you watching me dear, the way you twirl and twirl through the school corridors with a glowing Cheshire grin(where are your eyes?). The way the lights flicker like dying embers and paper flows in the air(so windy-burr), the doors and lockers won’t stop shuttering _~swish.swash._

"I left my room-on the west side-"

A midnight silhouette made of broken dreams and hair made of blood-rubies…(your voice is starlight as you sing...)

"-I walked from noon through the night-"

Why, love! I didn’t think you could be more beautiful! (the melody dies. Now you're whispering lullabies in my ear.) “Dance with me…” When you wrap your leg around me like that, how can I ever say no?!

“Love me.” Of course.

“Never stop.” Of course...

"Stay here." Of course...! 

“Die for me.” 

.

.

.

Textbooks splay all over the ground-“You’re _mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Clay's having his dream for a 1000 times now...


End file.
